


Dream Girl

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Rick eats Carls ass out like a five star meal





	Dream Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19

Rick always loved making others feel good, sure, it was nice to bend them over and take what he wanted, but there was nothing like making them moan and squirm. In fact, when Rick was younger it got him off. The first few times he ate girls out he creamed his jeans just from their moans. It was embarrassing, but the older he got he learned how to control it. How to make them beg and not come too early, but still make it the best orgasm of their life. 

Carl was no different. The kid make Rick come twice just from his girly moans. He made Rick feel young again. He was loud when Rick went down on him, legs shaking and whimpers spilling from his mouth. Carl was like his dream girl in hid sons body. Sometimes, though, if Rick was feeling generous he would let Carl ride his face. Pull his hair and use his mouth, grind down on it while holding onto the headboard. Rick was feeling very generous tonight, though. 

"Dad," Carl gasped. He meant to order him around, tell him to finally let him come or else, but they were empty threats. No matter how long Rick edged him Carl would still come back. Rick was the best he ever had, Carl wasn't letting him go anytime soon. "Daddy," Now he was begging. "Please, just let me grind, I-" He clawed at Ricks hands that were holding his hips to the bed. "Daddy, I'm so close."

"Good.." Rick mumbled, kissing up and down his thighs, leaving Carls hole sloppy and wet, his spit dripping down onto the sheets. "The best part is when you're on the edge, it's when you get the loudest." Somehow Carl blushed even darker and hid his face. Rick traced his fingers up Carls thighs before lifting both of his legs up and swinging them over his shoulders. "Come here." He whispered, kissing Carls hole. "Come closer."

Carl slid down the sheets, grabbing Rick by the hair. He pulled him closer, whimpering when Ricks lips brushed against him. "Dad, just-" He squirmed under Ricks grip, closing his eyes. "Just wanna come, please, I've been so good, I just wanna come, daddy-" He dug his heels into the middle of Ricks back. "Dad, fuck.." He yanked his hair causing Rick to moan. The vibrations made Carl shiver. "You've been doing this for hours..." 

"Can't help it..." The skin around Carls legs were red and wet, the skin between his legs a light pink from the scruff of Ricks beard. Carl once said he liked the pain, made him harder. That's when Rick chose to stop shaving. "Love eating my little boy out..." He pressed his tongue to his hole, his eyes fluttering shut as a string of begs fell from Carls lips. Rick moaned against his skin, spreading his ass open even further. 

"Dad, dad," He was so sensitive, his legs clamping shut around Ricks head, keeping his face buried in his ass. "Daddy, Daddy, I'm gonna come, please don't stop, fuck-" Carl arched his back, clawing at the headboard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-" 

Rick broke away from Carls grip, rolling him over so his chest was against the sheets. He grabbed Carls hips, lifting them up so he could get a better angle. He spread Carls ass and started to eat him out again without missing a beat. He licked and sucked, letting Carl grind back against him as he grabbed onto the headboard for support. Within seconds Carl was coming all over the sheets, Ricks tongue buried deep inside him. He fell limp on the bed, his legs saying spread as Rick continued to eat him out.

"Dad," Carl panted, his face squished against the sheets. "Fuck.." He rubbed his face, looking over his shoulder at Rick. "I came," As if Rick couldn't hear him. "You can stop-" 

Rick pulled away, slipping one finger inside of Carl, licking around it. "Who says I'm done when you come?" Before Carl could reply, Rick added another finger and sucked on his rim, causing more spit to drip down between his legs. 

Carl was Ricks dream girl, and Ricks dream girl was always wet.


End file.
